dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Poop
Poop (船尾) is the waste most living creatures leave behind from digesting their food. In Penguin Village, some are shown to be living entities and it contributed to a major factor in Dr. Slump's comic relief. Though Dragon Ball did not have poop jokes, it still made appearances. Appearances ''Dr. Slump'' In Dr. Slump, poop comes in several different colors. Arale Norimaki is known for poking poop as a hobby. ''Dragon Ball'' It is seen early in the series, in chapter 19: "At Last... the Dragon!", Mai is seen holding poop on a stick and Emperor Pilaf criticizes that she is making a Dr. Slump reference. As a joke by Akira Toriyama, Pilaf states to Mai that Shonen Jump has actually been a lot more sophisticated and intelligent since Dr. Slump has finished and that she should not ruin it (Pilaf breaks the fourth wall in the process of doing so). None of the living Poops appeared in the Dragon Ball manga during the General Blue Saga, but they did in ''Dragon Ball'' anime filler. Poop-Boy, Manure-Boy and Bird-Poop-Boy is seen watching Arale race the Gatchans. When Arale accidentally smashes the car General Blue stole from the police, Arale offers him some poop on a stick which he rejects in disgust. Afterwards, both the Gatchans lift up a giant poop and Arale states "would you like another flavor?" Video game appearances Poop are used as weapons by the Dr. Slump characters in the crossover games Jump Ultimate Stars and J-Stars Victory Vs. They also appear in the other Nintendo DS games Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan and the ''Dragon Ball: Origins'' games. In Dragon Ball: Origins, during the battle of she and Shu against Goku at Pilaf's Castle, Mai chases Goku around in an attempt to touch him with a pair of electric pink poop on sticks. When her attack hurts Goku, the poop spreads all over the screen, making it harder to see. In its sequel Dragon Ball: Origins 2, living Poops are regular enemies encountered in Penguin Village. In the computer game Dragon Ball Online, electric poop on sticks are used as weapons by flies. In the fighting game Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Mr. Poo (poop on a stick) is an item that slightly increases the speed of EN recovery. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Arale-chan's Poop Stick appears as an equipable accessory for the Future Warrior which can be purchased at the Accessory Shop in Toki Toki City's Industrial Sector. It has a face on it like Poop Stick that Arale tried to give General Blue. Known Poop *Poop-Boy *Bird-Poop-Boy *Manure-Boy *Old Man Poop Trivia *Since Arale asks General Blue if he would like another flavor, and since Dr. Slump was never released as an English anime, it is likely that the Poop is meant to be depicted as ice cream in the English language Dragon Ball anime. Power level tables Pre-''Dragon Ball'' Gallery NeverTakeStuffFromStrangers .png|Blue in complete disgust at the poop offered by Arale BlueFly(DBO).jpg|A blue fly with poop on sticks in Dragon Ball Online Category:Races Category:Characters Category:Dr. Slump characters Category:Objects